Rain
by LeylaAnders
Summary: Rewritten! Yoshi just stood in the rain, waiting for the pain to fade. It did, with a help of one person...


Summary: This was his fault. He knew they will come after him. Will he put his broken pieces togheter or will he give up. A slash fic Yoshi/Drifter. M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I would so love to have Josh and Gackt and this whole Bunraku movie for myselve but I do not have it. I'm just playing with the characters. Enjoy.

This was his fault. He knew they will come after him. Seeking for any trail that would lead them to him. He would fight with them right there, but no, they had to sneak up on him with no honor and rip away another piece of him. He shouldn't be staying at his uncle's place, but then it seemed such a good idea. And now there was another scar, another stain on his honor to be ashamed of his family reaction. Another member of his family died from they're hands, and this time it is his fault. If this could get any worse _bring it on ! _

As if someone was granting wishes today, it started to rain. He felt first few drops hit his nose, he looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds, a clear sign of a storm coming. For a while he just stood there feeling the heavy drops sinking trough his clothes to touch his skin. He stood there and let the rain wash away, all of it, all the pain, regret, sorrow, everything that happened today. He felt every drop that has hit his skin, feeling as his clothes are getting plastered to his slender body. He remained there a little longer just to stop thinking. It didn't work so he started to walk again. People, cars, noise, everything around him faded, he just walked trough the street of this forgotten by any god town. And now he knows. He will find Nicola with the help of Drifter and make him pay, no matter what at what cost.

Yoshi walked trough that drencher till he felt too tired. He sat on a nearby bench in front of some saloon looking bar. There was no roof protecting him from soaking to his skin. Not that it would help in any way. He just sat there staring at the forming puddle on the street. He wanted to just stop feeling this burning pain ripping trough his chest, but the cool water from the rain won't suppress it.

The doors from the bar flung open. Yoshi didn't even flinch from the bang when the door slamed against the wall, still observing as the puddle got bigger and bigger. A person that was thrown out from the bar walked past him. Yoshi felt the scent of cigarettes and whisky, but was still focused on the form that the puddle was evolving to. It looked like a butterfly, reminding him as he chased them in the garden as a kid. His childhood was so careless. He didn't have so much on his shouders to bear. He was happily oblivious to all the bad things in the outside world.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his musings. A muffled voice was talking to him. He darteed his gaze to the person kneeling in front of him. He remembered those deep brown eyes. These eyes that captured him from the first day, oh how he wanted the owner of those eyes. But, as everything in life, it wasn't so easy.

"Yoshi" The person shook him gently once again, he felt himself councious of his surroundings.

"Yoshi, are you there?" the voice was calm but close to loosing patience. Yoshi saw it was Drifter in front of him "Are you alright? Damn you're a soaked wet dog. What were you doind out here, in the rain?"

"Nothing." Finally came an answer from the depressed samurai "Nothing, really"

"Well it's not my bussines, but whatever this 'nothing' is, you can't stay here"

"Why?"

" 'Cause youre gonna be sick and you need to be strong if we want to find Nicola" A name,a name of a man who beared it, made his guts twist with anger just by the sound of his name, he wants nothing more than just to kill this assasin. Slowly.

"You are right" he gave up.

"Damn straight I am. Get your ass up an' come on " Yoshi obediently followed after Drifter. He led them to some rat trap of a motel. When he walked in a wave of cold hit Yoshi, he was soaked to the bone and once the air met his wet skin he started to shiver. A memmory came to him, as cold as he felt right now. Momoko shouting at him, as she was beating her fragile hands, balled in fists, against his chest, screaming and crying that it was his fault. He started to shiver and then lost conciousness.

"Shit" was the alst he heard from Drifter, then all was consumed by the black

***  
Yoshi's POV (a dream).

They were in my ucles house, threatening Momoko with a nife. I watched them.

"Get out. Leave" I said but they didn't even blinked."It's not him thay you want, It's me"

I told them, but they seem like they don't hear me. I realized that I'm standing behind a glass wall. I beat against the surface to shatter it " Get out!" I beat harder but it won't budge. Now my uncle attacked one of them, I don't know which one is hurt. I can't see it anymore. No! Suddenly, warmth embraced me. Telling me to let go, but I can't, I have to do something, but I CAN'T I'm too weak to shatter the glass. I'm too weak. And then I see that one of the men stabbed my uncle. The blood staining the white carpet.

"Noo!"

***  
Drifter's POV (just after Yoshi lost conciousness)

"Shit! He's out" Drifter was startled that the man fainted. "He'll definetly catch a cold if I'm not gonna do something. Why me?" He said as he quickly kneeled by him to check pulse. Still there. The Cowboy gathered the smaller man in his arms and carried him bridal style, looking at his pale face, and slightly parted lips. He layed him on the bed and went to the bathroom for a towel. When he came back, he rummaged trough his bag for his spare shirt and underwear. He layed it on the chair then sat next to Yoshi on the small bed. With slightly shaking hands he untied the belt from his kimono and then parted the collars revealing the also pale chest, unconsciously brushing his calloused fingers against it. When he freed gently the man's arms from the wet sleeves he started to lowering the southern part. He decided to do it quickly. When he was done, he seated Yoshi upright to slip his spare shirt on his muscled shoulders, slowly as it appeared, then, without looking, he slipped the underwear, which were little bit too loose boxers, on the angular hips of the japanese man. As

Drifter glanced at the young face of the samurai, he brushed two strands of his hair backwards from his face to admire it, then he took off his upper clothing being careful of his right arm, injured 'cause of a bar brawl. Then he sat behind the said man and took a blanket to wrap it around himself, layingYoshi on his chest, then covered him in the same blanket as he closed his arm around samurai's chest. They sat like that for a moment. Drifter noticed the even breathing tickled his chest, and he held Yoshi a little bit closer, a little bit tighter. Suddenly the said man started to stirr and murmur something.

"Get out. Leave." He heard the words coming out from the samurai. Nightmare.

"It's not him" another mumbled words. "Get out!" Came a little louder. Drifter knew too well how was it to have a nighmare, and how horrible it was to going trough it alone.

"Shhhh. It's a dream. You're safe. You're with me." He whispered in his crooked voice to Yoshi's ear "Youre safe." He kept saying that as some spell till he felt the fragile form started to whimper. And then…

"Noo!" The brown eyes snapped open. Breath coming out in soft pants, a drop of sweat dripped from his temple.

"It's over. You're with me. You are safe."

"He's de-eaed" The japanese man choked out.

" Who's dead?" the Drifter asked softly not to startle the man.

"My U-ncle. They….killed-him. And I-I wasn't there" Silent tears leaved his eyes, choking the sobs. And the drifter rocked him gently.

" Shhhh It's not your fault. You didn' knew. I'm 'ere."

The samurai kept crying, but calmed himself enough to stop shaking and talk.

"It _is_ my fault. I knew they will come after me. I just thought that I would be able to..."

He felt two fingers under his chin cutting him off. Drifter made him to look him in the eyes.

"It was not. This only shows how cruel Nicola is. He wanted to break you, but you won't, 'cause I know that you will be strong. You always are."

"Promise me that we will find Nicola." The teary eyes looked at him with sadness and anger.

"We will." He wanted that eyes to have that spark in them, not that sadness. They will find him. He vows that to himself and to the man in his arms.

Then the man pressed Yoshi gently again to his broad chest, stroking his long, midnight black hair to sooth him. Drifter knew he was getting soft, that he started to get attached to the samurai, as much as he didn't wanted to, something pulled him to the older man.

Maybe the fact that he was so gentle, so graceful in his movements. In the fight that moves were more swift more fierce , but still oh so graceful, like he was dancing. Or that he was an equal opponent. That when they fought he felt that wave of electricity running trough his spine when the first skin to skin contact was made. Or that his hair smelled like cherry blossoms... Wait. What?

That thought cut through all other ones. He was indeed inhaling the smell of Yoshi's hair, who was sleeping softly right now, face resting in the crook of his neck, again his breath tickled. He let himself smile. No one was watching. It was a true smile not caused by the ticklish neck, but the situation itself.

To tell the truth Yoshi wasn't sleeping, he just closed his eyes, wanting to be in that safe embrace a little longer. He liked it, and haven't had much time before, to appreciate the gesture and the warmth. He liked that he was in the man's shirt, even if it was too loose, at least four sizes too big, making him look so fragile. The simple dark shirt smelled like her owner. It was calming, he inhaled as if wanting to store it away, because it told him that he was safe.

" Hope you're not gonna be cold. You look so vulerable right now. Easy to snap in two like a match. Like some angel from above".He said under his breath. _I won't let anybode to hurt you_. Drifter added in his thought's

"Why do you care?" The question shocked him. Not by it's meaning but by the fact that the samurai wasn't sleeping and now he feltlike a deer in the headlights, exposed and defenseless.

"I do not" he answered quietly turning his gaze to the window, looking at the street lantern peering it's light on them.

"You do. Why?" He said as fiercly as he was now looking on the chocolate eyes turned away from him. And then Yoshi was surprised by the fast move. A hand cupped his cheek, and warm lips met his cold ones. Yoshi tensed as they slowly moved against his. Thy were soft, softer than he thought. His eyes went wide, but he finally relaxed. Closing them he kissed Drifter back. The kiss was gentle , almost hesitant. Like some other move would end this. Ruin that little fairy tale bubble. POP! Drifter pulled back, without removing his hand.

"Whaa...?" Samurai was still dazed by the kiss. And when they pulled back his eyes fluttered a bit. His lips slightly parted.

"I don't know" The cowboy answered. "But I'm not playing. I'm honest" He said.

"But.."- he cut's "I... You have to know that I have never been in one place for that long, you know that I'm just passing by. So..." Yoshi put his finger to the man's lips

"I know. And that's more than enough for me" He said as he rested his forehead on Drifter's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?

"Sure"

"What is your name ?" The queston that bothered the samurai so much, but he didn't had the courage to ask.

" I ...I" The man stuttered. He's lids blinking.

"Okay. You don't have to." He shushed him with another kiss, and another. The Drifter nipped at his bottom lip grazing his teeth lightly.

" I have never kissed an angel" he said with a small smile that faded quickly. In his eyes the seriousness was visible.

"Me?An angel?" Samurai asked with amusement in his voice, stroking the hair of a man that was looking down at him.

"Yoshi. I'm serious. I have never kissed a man before" He looked him in the eye and saw that indeed he was telling the truth. Then he kissed his cheek lowering the pale man beneath him, Yoshi gasped. American's lips stoped at the sensitive spot behind the brunette's ear. Small moan escape from Japanese's mouth. Drifter tangled his fingers in the long hair of the man. Laying butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin. Yoshi closed his eyes resting his slender hands on the broad form that was making him moan. Drifter started to unbotton the shirt slowly kissing inch by inch down on the exposed skin, making the Japanese beauty to lay in the process. Whem all of the buttons were opened his lips was on the line where the boxers were. Mapping, tasting. He kissed the angular hips looking up into the brown eyes to see blown out pupils, then with his kisses he made his way up to the man's hungry lips. Yoshi pushed the Drifter back so they were on their knees, the smaller man unbuckled the american's belt, then pulled down the man's pants with his underwear. The Drifter did the same with the boxers of the other. Then with an arm around his back he lowered them on the small bed. Positioning himself between samaurai's spread legs.

Their gaze was focused on each other's eyes. Drifter was something unsure of what to do, and Yoshi saw that.

"Don't rush. We have time." Drifter was stroking his right arm still kissing his neck and collarbone and gained satisfying Japanese with an ease took his member in his delicate hand and started to pump making the man above him to gasp uncontrolably. Yoshi kissed the man's cheek and jawline stroking in a slow, tortourus pace. When enough of a pre-come was slithered on the taller man's member he urged him to make a move. The American slowly entered the man, not believing his senses. He hid his face in the crook of his angel's neck. It was so tight and warm that his eyes went wide and a gasp escaped from both of them. He wanted to move but waited a moment to control himself, steadying his breath . Yoshi himself was moaning grazing his nails lightly across Drifters back.

"Move, please" Samurai whispered, and Drifter slowly started to set the pace. Kissing every inch of the porcelain white skin he could reach in this position. Moving slowly he kissed every moan that the samurai was making, lost in this feeling. The nails digged into his back harder sliding down, leaving red marks all over and one light mark of blood. He gritted his teeth and moved faster. Yoshi was on edge and now Drifter was hitting his spot every time he moved inside of him.

"Harder" and Drifter did as he was told moving harder with each thrust. Yoshi's arms wrapped around Drifters neck tangling his fingers in short hair. The samurai knew he will be sore but this was amazing, he almost saw the stars. "*Aru ga mama de... ii yo motto... fukaku" Drifter heard words moaned in japanese,coming from the man, which in itself was thrilling that he made him lost concious thoughts and ability to talk in english.

"Ah...aaah... ngh" Came from cherry lips that were kissing the american.

"Yoshi... I'm gonna..." He gasped out.

"Then do it...please" he looked him in the eyes, just like before and that was it. Drifter came with a light moan that he muffled biting down on Yoshi's shoulder, marking him, as his own. As he rode his orgasm in the dazed state, Yoshi came moment later feeling the bite was deep. One thrust later he himself climaxed. Drifter collapsed on top of Yoshi careful not to crush the fragile body. Still dazed and waiting to gain enough sense to talk. His forehead on the shoulder of his beatiful lover.

"That was so intense" He said panting softly "I've never made love like that" and after those words Yoshi kissed him passionately stealing another breath. Drifter pulled out of him, a little moan caused by pain was made, turning so he was not laying on the samurai but Yoshi was laying on top of him resting his head on his chest, his long hair disheveld and lightly damp. When he was laying like that he circled ,with his nails, known only to himself patterns on the broad chest. Legs were tangled, as were the sheets. And Drifter wouldn't be surprised if someone heard them, the bed was creeking with every slight move. Add to that, that Yoshi was very vocal. He chuckled at that thought.

"Why are you laughing" He was greeted with two confused eyes looking up at him.

"I think everybody heard us" And now the young man was laughing as well. And after that Yoshi kissed his chest and fell asleep. Drifter watched him for a while, savouring the feeling of holding him in his arms, stroking his silk hair. He kissed the top of his head and fell asleep.

" 'Night my angel" They stayed in that embrace trough the whole night.

The morning came sooner than they thought. First rays of the sun peered trough the window, waking Drifter up. He wanted to stretch but some mid heavy weight was pinning him down. He looked down at the sleeping form and smiled. He wanted to wake him up as well but he looked indeed like an angel in his peacful slumber. According to the yesterday fact, Yoshi deserved for some rest. He felt stirring. And heard a light yawn, one of Yoshi's arms was driving south, and the skilled mouth were nibling at his chest and up. Nice start of the day. He couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips.

"Good Morning" Samurai whispered softly in his ear tugging at it lightly with his teeth

" Mornin'" Drifter answered sleepily, pulling the shorter man closer to him, kissing him deeply. When the cowboy pulled back he looked again in those deep brown eyes.

"You have such beatiful eyes" he said for the fact that he couldn'y keep it in and the fact that they were indeed beatiful. He noticed as Yoshi's cheeks covered a shade of red making him look so young, he kissed him softly on the both of them. Samurai slipped on the shirt that yesterday was forgotten in the heat of passion. He watched as the samurai got up, too look for something. He certainly watched as the hips of the beatiful man swayed lighlty, movement causing the shirt to flow, an angel indeed.

"Oh it's still damp. I don't have any clothes here, how am I suppose to go out." A whine drew Drifter's attention.

"You can stay in my shirt, I don't mind" He said catching a towel thrown in his direction.

"Maybe you're not but _I_ like my kimono. I gues we will have to wait"

"I guess I like the idea" He replied with a smirk, and pulled his lover down on the bed as he was coming closer. Yoshi layed with the cowboy on the bed storing this feeling for later use.

"Promise me you won't leave.."

"You know I can't stay" he cut him off.

"...without me" Yoshi finished.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" His eyes said the same.

"I promise" and with that vow they knew that whatever will come they will have each other.

Reviews will be welcomed.

Reeeeeeaaallllly sorrry for my bad english. L

Hope you like it . I posted it cause nobody posts many fics about that pairing and i love GACKT so i would love some cowboy/samurai fanfics if you know some leave in the reviews. Doesn't have to be about Bunraku but just cowboy/samurai fanfic would be great.


End file.
